


Clock Tower Admission

by shelby_love



Series: Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco Malfoy Boyfriend, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Hogwarts, Jealous Draco Malfoy, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: In which Draco sees Harry as a threat even with the girl for whom he knows loves him and him only.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Series: Draco Malfoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132721
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Clock Tower Admission

You nibbed at your pen, watching as the freshly written letters on the parchment seemed to glide right over it. Your eyes widened at the sight, while the wheels in your mind turned around your cluttered thoughts in an attempt to decipher reality. _The letters weren't really moving, were they?_

"Maybe it's time to take a break." The voice sounded equally as tired as your own soft breathing, it made you raise your head to meet the eyes of none other than Hermione Granger. You rolled your eyes, "Look who's talking."

She gave you a light chuckle, glancing down on what looked like _The Marvelous Wits of Water Wizardry_.

"Is there any Herbology homework I should know about?" You tipped your chin toward the book in interest. Hermione gasped, covering the literature with another pile of unreleveant books. "N-no."

You nodded quietly, returning to your essay with a tortured sigh. The letters looked peaceful and for a second of your time they actually made sense. Though they turned back to the jumbled mess shortly after. 

"Actually-"

A breath of relief escaped you. Anything to get your mind off this, "Yes?"

The girl gave a determined nod to herself before standing up, "Come with me. I'll explain everything."

***

_"You must be bloody joking!"_

You rolled your eyes at Ron's panicked tone, standing on the same spot Hermione had left you at 5 minutes ago. Your eyelids felt heavy, the sudden urge to nap overwhelming you.

_"She's with Malfoy that's why!"_

Of course, he'd pull _it_ out. The dreaded surname that's been haunting you since the first year at Hogwarts.

_"They're not together!"_

You nodded in agreement, even though no one could see you do so.

_"They might as well be!"_

A part of you agreed with Ron too. Weighing their words in your head wasn't as hard as it was when your relationship with Draco came into the equation. It was a messy thing, whatever it is you and the pure-blood boy have going on.

_"It's not the same thing Ron! You…you—"_

By now, Hermione's tired voice was laced with unshed anger toward the redhead. The thought alone had you asking yourself how suppressing that much annoyance was even possible. You couldn't _not_ share your anger toward the blond Malfoy even if you tried.

_They will be together one day_ ; you came to a sleepy conclusion. Just like your anger toward Draco turned into something close to…

No, not that.

Certainty not that.

_"Okay everybody calm down."_ Harry Potter tried to reason with them. As the contestant in one of the most prestigious wizarding tournaments he was absolutely awful at obtaining dominance over the two of his closest friends.

_"SHUT IT HARRY!"_

Their synchronization was on point and the Potter was silenced.

"Hey guys?" You announced, softly cringing because you interrupted their conversation. "I'm still here."

"Good," Hermione returned sharply, brushing past Ron with a glare in his way. "Harry— _we_ —need your help."

***

The rest of Friday passed by in a blur of thinking and attending classes inbetween.

It was easier to think about something that didn't concern your final grades, you realized. A distraction that is the Triwizard Tournament was by far something you loved to think about.

You were curious about the second task, of course. Who wasn't? Even Draco of all people lets you pepper him with questions about that dammed thing of a tournament, too smitten by you to shut you up. 

So, thinking about battle strategies with none other than an actual contestant was like a dream come true. Despite not having found anything useful in the literature you've obtained, the trio was pleased to know you were helping them the best in your ability.

But there was a condition.

_"You can't tell anyone. Not even Malfoy."_

_"Especially not Malfoy."_

The next morning you woke up with energy buzzing through your bones. With the second task being the next day, a Sunday, all hands were on deck. Including both of yours.

You had walked out of your common room and began a steady walk toward the Great Hall for breakfast when a girl from a year below yours came up to you, a skip in her cheery walk. "Y/N."

"Yes?"

She smiled coyly, handing you a neatly folded piece of parchment you took gingerly. Her brown ringlets and silver-green scarf disappeared from your sight the moment you grasped the note.

Cautiously, you walked to the side of the narrow corridor glancing over your shoulder to see where she had gone, all while allowing the passing body of students to walk freely while you stayed behind to read the message through.

> _Meet me in the Clock Tower Courtyard in 5._
> 
> _-D_

You huffed with a shake of your head. Draco's demands, as much as you loved and hated them, were too much for you to handle so early in the morning. But at the same, knowing that he was waiting for you and only you woke up million butterflies in your chest.

After a few minutes of continuous walking through the castle in an attempt to reach Draco, in a matter that wouldn't lead you straight into the arms of the golden trio, you had finally managed to sneak out and into the courtyard on the third floor.

You found the blond boy sitting by the fountain alone, one leg propped up on the stone and the other one down on the ground, looking lost within his own thoughts. Your body didn't make it far before his head snapped in your direction, his grey eyes assessing you in a way he usually did. From head to toe - no shame.

"You're lucky I like you!" You blurted, ready to yell at him for risking you missing the most important meal of the day.

He raised a blond brow, "Is that so? Well, that's a surprise."

You furrowed your eyebrows when he turned his head around to look back at the water, "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

When sitting down next to him, you could notice the change in his demeanor. "Coming back from seeing your boyfriend?"

You pulled your consoling hand away from him, placing it on your lap while a protective wave of anger washed over you. "You wanted me to come. Or did you forget that?"

Draco scoffed, and you leaned against one of the eagles surrounding the antique fountain, watching him carefully as he loosened his tie in an unruly matter. "Whatever."

"Say it." You urged, motioning with your hands for him to tell you what haunted his mind. " _Obviously_ you want to say something. Go on."

He glanced at you with his grey eyes, looking surprised for a second. His eyes then gleamed, lips twitching into a smirk as he visibly relaxed. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" You repeated, thinking about your adventures with…

"Nowhere."

Draco looked at you, "Nowhere?"

You nodded eagerly.

_"Just because he's smitten by her doesn't mean she can go off and tell him everything!"_

_"Ron!"_

_"What? You know I'm right. Right Harry? I'm right, aren't I?"_

"I think you're lying to me."

_You got that one right._

Draco knew the reactions he could get out of you. Playing with his rings, smirking dangerously… All he needed was to be persistent enough for you to crack under the tense pressure.

But he wasn't like that anymore. You watched as the smirk disappeared and he returned to his original state—pouty. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden? It's not like we're—"

_Together._

Draco and you were everything save for together. Everything except boyfriend and girlfriend.

You acted like you were together, yet you weren't. All those stolen kisses should mean something, should they not? Holding hands under the table, telling each other everything…

If you wanted someone else, you would've walked away from the puzzle that is Draco Malfoy. But you didn't.

You wanted him.

Draco looked at you, truly looked at you. You stopped breathing at that time, examining him from the tips of his silvery hair to his what you knew to be extremely warm lips.

Like he couldn't hold back, Draco reached out and grabbed your waist with his hands. You yelped in surprise when you found yourself between his long legs, the only sounds you heard being the calm water and your rigid breathing. His lips were on yours without hesitation and you closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on yours.

He winds his hand behind your neck, pulling you closer to him while you cupped his soft cheek, returning the kiss with the same passion. You shivered under the proximity, feeling goosebumps appear on your skin and butterflies erupt in your chest.

For the first time, you were content. Returning his kisses without the fear of being seen felt freeing. _Finally._

He pulled away, your hands falling and settling on his rising chest. You felt his heart thump, playing the same tune as your own. With parted lips, you stared at the pleased look on his face. "We're together, alright? You're mine."

Not knowing what to do, you allowed yourself to grasp his propped knee for balance, making Draco's leg the only thing keeping you from fainting and taking a dive right in the green-like water that filled the fountain. You tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear, looking everywhere but at him.

_He isn't serious, is he?_

"Why so surprised?" Asked Draco with a knowing smirk, placing his thumb and index finger to your chin, raising it so you meet his grey irises. "I thought it was quite obvious."

You rolled your eyes and fought the urge to touch your swollen lips, "It was. But…Why now?"

Draco released your chin, nesting his hands on your lap instead. "You're not seeing _Potter_ , are you?"

You blinked. Once. Twice.

Then grinned and laughed out loud. Watching his face twist once those words left his mouth was comical. You moved even closer to him, grabbing his face in your hands adoringly. Leaning in, you pressed a long longing kiss to his lips and pulled away, so it didn't get too heated. Draco's lips were parted in surprise, you moved and kissed him lightly again to close them. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "My girlfriend spent an entire day with Potter and his band of fools. I'm not jealous, I'm mildly worried."

You stared at him, the word ringing in your ears. _Girlfriend._

When you regained your consciousness, he was an inch away. His shallow breathing could be felt on your face as your eyes darted between his eyes and lips. "You will tell me, right?"

Your palm placed itself on his chest and you pushed him away with a laugh, "I can't!"

"Blimey Y/N why not?!" He exclaimed with a sigh, banging the back of his head against the eagle as if you were torturing him.

"Because," you started, "I promised I wouldn't tell you."

"You can't tell your own bloody boyfriend?" Asked Draco, "This relationship is doomed to fail."

You glared at him, jabbing a finger to his chest. "That was _before_ you became my boyfriend."

"What about now?" He asked, voice cocky.

"Your obsession with Harry Potter will get you in grave early." You informed.

"No, it won't," said Draco, his thumb caressing your cheek softly. "You will."

He brought you in for another kiss, gliding his second hand until your cheeks nested in his strong hands. You leaned in, your fingers grasping his tie while your lips danced together earnestly.

Pulling away, both of you looked out of place. Draco's impish smirk had you defeated, "I'm helping Harry with the second task."

"And why would you do that?"

You shrugged, "I don't know actually. Hermione asked, and I decided to see if I can help him...them."

"My girl pranced around with Potter all day yesterday." He said sarcastically, "Parkinson, of all people, told me where you were. Didn't believe it at first."

"Pansy can choke on Cockroach Clusters for all I care."

Draco smirked, "I thought so too."

By now, his hands were sprawled out on your lap for you to hold them however you liked. The silvery rings shone prettily under the daylight; you twirled the prettiest one around its assigned finger out of pure intuition. "I still have to go help them."

"Do you?"

"Mhmm," you looked up, seeing torture plastered on his face. "And you can't let them know I told you."

Draco laughed lightly, "Sure."

His eyes travelled down your body, lingering on your occupied hands. "Can we go now? We'll miss breakfast."

"I think we already did," he said. Upon noticing the fall in your face, he quickly added, "I told them to save us some food. _Unless_ you don't feel like sitting with me at the Slytherin table."

"Does that mean—"

"It means I can do this," You felt his lips on yours again, this time hungrier and more demanding. "Anytime and anywhere, I want."

_Merlin's beard!_

You felt heat in your cheeks, and were well aware that he could see it. The next few moments happened quickly, and before you knew it you were standing with the threat of knees bucking looming over you. Draco's hand was in yours, locked together.

"I'll have to change my bet." The blond said when you entered the corridor, his word sudden to your ears.

"Bet?" You asked confused.

"With my father," he explained, tilting his head to look at you with a smirk. "Now that my girlfriend is helping Potter, he's guaranteed to last longer, is he not?"

Smiling, your toes curled in your shoes at the tingling feeling of his body against yours.

"I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
